Caught In The Rain
by acidwash22
Summary: Drabble. Max and Fang being a cute, adorable couple that get caught kissing in the rain. AH or AU, whichever you perfer.


**I don't even know what this is about yet. I'm randomly writing. Let's see where this takes us, shall we?**

Two. It may seem like just a number, but it is the perfect number.

**What was that? I don't even want to know. Let's try this again…**

* * *

><p>"I swear, after finals I am never looking at an Advanced Biology book again. Ever."<p>

"Agreed, but let's not talk about that right now."

Two teenagers, nearing the age of 17, sat facing one another in a small coffee shop, Mattie's Pick-Me-Ups, on a chilly afternoon. The first being the older of the two, closed his eyes and sighed before opening his eyes to reveal two beautiful onyx orbs that focused on the girl in front of him. His black hair gently fell into his eyes, something that seemed to happen too much for his liking, and swept across the top of his cheekbones.

The other watched the boy, her brown eyes trained on the one piece of hair that had fallen. Her own blonde-brown hair was gently tied up with a loose ponytail she had found in her car before this morning.

"Gah, I'm so _sick_ of school. It's so… useless!" The young woman's outburst extracted a low chuckle from the man across from her.

"Well, of course you think so, Miss Genius with a Perfect 5.0 GPA." The boy retorted, a half smile adorning his lips in the typical Fang fashion.

"Like you have any room to talk, you skipped a grade!"

"Oh, and you didn't?" A playful light sparked in his eyes as he watched the girl open her mouth to disagree before snapping shut once again.

"Touché."

The two smiled at each other, the girl leaning forward in her chair, placing her elbows on the edge of the table while the boy leaned back into his chair.

The young couple stared into each others' eyes for a moment before a number was called, their order ready to go.

"I'll grab the food, you warm up the car?" The boy proposed the idea as he stood, his arms slipping back into the hoodie he had originally worn into the small café.

The girl nodded towards the boy as she did the same, her knees bending slightly as she leaned down to reach for her sling bag that lay under the table the two had previously occupied.

"25, Number 25." The girl behind the counter called the number again as her eyes found the boy walking towards her. A sly smile crept onto her face for a moment before she saw the girl behind him stop him for something. He reached into his pocket, his hand searching for the keys to his car that sat in the parking lot. "Here," he handed the keys to the outstretched hand in front of him.

She ran to the car to place her things in it before she remembered her phone laying on the table.

The boy finally reached the counter as the girl called his number one last time. "Nick Ride?" The cashier raised her eyebrows at him. He simply nodded his response and paid for the coffees and muffins before noticing his girlfriend by their table.

Unknowing to Nick though, the petite ravenhaired cashier flirted with him while she received the bag from her co-worked.

But, unknowing to the cashier, his girlfriend strutted towards them, hearing all of the _horrible _flirting techniques she was using.

"Fang, baby, you ready to go?" The boy's girlfriend rested her hand on his upper arm, a seductive twinge added in her voice for the cashiers benefit. After all, she couldn't have the young girl thinking this very attractive boy was _single_ now could she?

"Yeah," His arm circled around her waist as they turned towards the door to leave.

The cashier's jaw practically hit the floor. "Dammit."

A smirking girlfriend looked back at the girl that had hit on her boyfriend, quickly turning back around when she was satisfied with the evident shock that was displayed for the world to see, and snuggling into the boyfriend's side.

The two reached the parked car in the packed lot when their comfortable silence was broken. The girl walked around the front of the car and stood in front of her door as he spoke.

"Jealous, love?" A hint of cockiness filled the air with his voice, the wind whipping around them and sending his voice towards her.

"With you? Of course." There really was no point in denying the jealously that had consumed her, even if it had been for a single second.

As soon as the car engine purred to life the girl turned to the boy, a little smirk lighting her flawless features. "Would you be jealous if an attractive guy was hitting on, say, _me_?" The make or break question hung in the air for a second, then another.

As the car pulled onto the road, the boy finally answered her question, "No, because I know you love me. And I know you wouldn't need me to be jealous, you'd kick his ass for even thinking of trying to take you from me. But, if it _was_ necessary, then yeah; I would be jealous."

It was a silent agreement between the couple. _Perfect answer._

Sure, the boy didn't speak much but in times like these, where a short answer would practically kill you, a nice, long, drawn-out explanation was so much more appropriate.

Rain began to pelt on the top of the car as the stoplight before them turned red, halting the car to a stop.

"How do you know I love you though?"

"Because I love you."

Their eyes locked. Truth was held in his words, along with love. An undeniable love that seemed to be such a once in a lifetime chance for most people.

And yet, two people sat in a car across from each other. Each knowing the same as the other. _That undeniable love that was the once in a lifetime love was there. With them._

"I love you too, Fang."

Silence filled the rest of the car ride, except for the light pounding of the rain and the soft words of the radio.

The girl stepped out of the warm car as it stopped outside of her house. "Later."

She began to run towards the house until a voice stopped her.

"Max, wait one second."

She turned to see her boyfriend running towards her.

"I feel like I don't say it enough, but I love you Maximum."

A smile lifted his lips, as did the same for the girl as they stepped closer, their bodies touching.

"I will never get tired of hearing that."

Their lips met, both wet from the rain but warm against the others. A warm filled their bodies as his hand came up to cup the young woman's cheek. Her hands lay on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Corny. So, so corny. But I am pleased. I am not reading over this, I am not editing this. Nope, nothing. Rough draft type stuff goin' on over heeeere. <strong>

**So, I decided it would be fun to see if I just sat down and let the ideas flow what would happen. And this is what happened. So, I may go back and read this later but for the moment I'm just posting this and seeing what kind of response I get.**

**It was all in third person. Do you guys like that? Or should I stick with first person? Personally, I find first to be soo much easier but I love when writers write in third. Either way, let me know what ya'll think of it. **

**Oh, and just in case someone didn't get what I was doing here this is it: I sat down with my computer and randomly wrote. I tried several different tactics. This is pretty much just how I get my creative juices flowing. Completely untouched, original stuff. No editing/changing whatsowhever. **

**Song of the story: Beside You; Marina's Trench. **

**I don't know why but I love the song and so I picked it at random. **

**Later.**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


End file.
